monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter: reBirth Ch.7
Behold my horrible attempt at Felyne language! Chapter 7: The Sickening Stench of Victory When the group arrived at the hunting ground, they were overcome with a horrible aroma. The water treatment facility normally smelled pretty bad, but this was just offensive to the senses. The Felyne guide turned to them, an apologetic look on its face. "Apawlogies for the smell! The beast that has moved in here purrroduces this stench, Nya!" Tamara smiled at the cat, and scratched behind his ears. "No worries, cutie! We're gonna take care of that nasty stench!" The three found the base camp. Inside the supply box was the usual: a few maps, some first aid kits, rations, and mini whetstones. The guild had also takn the time to give them air filters, which they applied immediately. At the bottom was a peculiar object. Tamara picked it up. "Oooh, look, guys! A Rope Dart! This is technically an item, even though many hunters rely on them for their main weapon!" Aaron and Garth tried to use it, but couldn't do it effectively. Tamara told them that it was meant to be used in conjunction with their main weapons, so they just gave it to her, as she was the only person with anything light. Tamara loaded up a paint round, and the three set out into the abandoned water treatment facility. It looked like something out of a dystopian dream. The plants nearby had been affected by the radiation. Vines had already moved into the cracks in the cement walls. While they were traversing the plant, the three devised a plan. Aaron was the leader, so he laid out the steps. "As soon as we see the monster, Tamara, get behind me. Garth, circle around it and draw its attention. Tamara, fire over my shoulder while I have my shield up if the monster comes too close, I'll keep it at bay with my lance." Suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound from the next room. The three nodded to each other, and burst through the door. The beast inside was definitely their target. It resembled a beetle, however, it was rolling around a large ball of what Aaron hoped was dirt. It's shell glinted a dull, golden color. Before it had spotted them, Tamara hit it with a paint round. The shot hit its shell with a puff of purple smoke. "I thought paintballs and rounds were pink." Aaron said, puzzled. "They are! This is my special formula, mixed it up myself before we left! It's more powerful, it poisons the monster, and paints it! But more importantly, its purple-my favorite color." Aaron had newfound respect for Tamara. She hadn't gotten top marks at the academy for nothing. The beast felt the impact of the bullet, and turned around. It saw them, and uttered a high-pitched, clicking screech. Aaron immediately put up his guard, while Tamara started blasting at it from over Aaron's shield. Garth ran to the right of the beast, shouting insults at it. The Darunga turned around and pushed the ball at Garth. He dodged it, but it bounced back and hit him in the back. Garth shouted in pain. "Bad news, Aaron!" "What it is buddy?" "That ball ain't made of dirt!" The battle had begun. Although it was only a little bigger than the Great Jaggi, the Darunga could move considerably quickly. A few minutes into the battle, Garth landed a solid blow on the beast's head. As it lay stunned, Tamara darted out from behind Aaron's guard. Something flashed out from her hand, and suddenly, the beast's antennae were cut in half. The Darunga hissed in pain, and was about to retreat, when something disastrous happened. One of the walls shattered, and through it, a large shadow flew into the room. In a flash, he creature's ball was broke into three pieces. The shadow sniffed at the pieces, then roared. The Darunga clicked with rage, and attempted to tackle the shadow. At the last second, the shadow disappeared, and reappeared behind the Darunga. Three long slash marks appeared on it's shell. The beast fell the the floor, dead. The shadow jumped through a hole in the roof and disappeared. The three hunters, dazed and confused, walked towards the beast's body. After they had all carved what they could, some familiar figures stepped through the hole in the wall. The three turned, and saw four hunters in bloodstained golden ingot armor. Tamara gasped. "Wait, if you're here, then that means..." One of the hunters nodded. "Yep, what you just saw was none other than the Dredgonis." Tamara gasped, and Aaron and Garth uttered a simultaneous "Damn." They just had their kill stolen by the Grim Lurker. http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter:_reBirth_Ch.8 Category:Fan Fiction